Into The What Now?
by J19lon
Summary: 13 year old Jailon is playing Ratchet and Clank when it freezes. A weapon pops up that creates a lot of confusing stuff.
1. Chapter 1

J19lon: Hey guys I was thinking of making a Ratchet & Clank fanfiction for a while and jsyk if I get anything wrong tell me and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet & Clank.

"Jamall! Shut up!" My stupid brother, Jamall always annoys me when I do something.

"What you doing Jailon?"

"What do you think?"

"Writing a song."

"No."

"Playing White Knight Chronicles."

"No."

"Playing Ratchet and Clank."

"Ding ding ding. You got it."

"Jailon what you doing?"

"Jasmine leave."

"Okay." As usual when I say do something everyone ignores me, especially my little sister Jasmine who acts just like me.

"Jailon are you playing gta?"

"No Trey, and no you cannot play."

"Okay." My sister's brother Trey had to always bug me about gta always saying tamarcus has gta.

"Dang it! My game froze! Thats odd there was no weapon like this on the wiki." As I say this I press x and my controller vibrates and I go into the nexus. I wake up seeing Clank in front of me.

"Hey who are you?"

"Oh my gosh is my dream actually happening? Wait this is illogical. Star Treck reference."

"Master, where are we?"

"Noliaj shut up." You would think in another universe your alter ego wouldn't come with you, or at least like Clank, yet somehow it is theoretically incorrect.

"Hello? What is your name?"

"Should I say my name?"

"Yes master."

"Fine. My name is Jailon but my friends call me J19."

"Well okay then go through that portal over there Jailon."

"Just so you know take five steps upside down then run to the portal."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I walk through the portal ignoring clank's warning and boy, was I wrong for doing that. J19lon: I know this was a short chapter but this is my first fanfiction without anyone helping me so yeah. Also if you haven't read my other fanfiction dark opposites.


	2. Chapter 2

J19lon:Hey guys (and girls) I apologize for not posted but I had schoolwork luckily I only have two Weeks of school also read these authors (Embrace The Awesomeness, PrincessVe, Lucky D).

"Just my luck. Nethers showing up from a portal."

"Who are you kid?"

"Jailon my friends call me J19."

"Well here take these dual raptors."

"Really? That's ironic these are my favorite guns, and those guys are nethers luckily no tyranoids."

"How do you know these things?" Usually if I was in this situation I would say it was a game but now that I'm here its life.

"No idea."

"Well lets go." We sneak past the nethers until vendra's eye friend sees us.

"Gurgle!"

"Run!"

"Ratchet wait up."

"Clank hurry!"

"Master I figured out a way to be solid."

"What did you do noliaj?"

"Well you remember klunk."

"Don't say it I just found out, and go." I feel like time freezes as noliaj leaves my body into klunk's.

"Noliaj you there?"

"Yeah. Let me on your back."

"Whatever."

"Uh, what is that noise?"

"Oh great thugs."

"There's Ratchet!"

"Get him!"

"Run!" J19lon: Yeah I forgot to mention this but I will still make dark opposites fanfics also I will never appologize for cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

J19lon: Hey guys and girls I appologize for not uploading in what feels like a year but here is chapter 3.

"Run!"

"Uh wait are they gone?"

"No idea."

After escaping the thugs, we find a cave to hide out in sadly we get caught.

"Seriously does no one ever listen. I always say never forget to check all of your gear."

"Jailon wasn't it thanks to you this happened?"

"I end up in my 3rd favorite game series and this happens wow."

Clank's and Noliaj's POV

"I going to kill Jailon when we save them."

"How exactly Noliaj. We are captured too."

"Clank shut up or I will kill you too."

"Noliaj is acting strange could it be of clunk?"

"Now you two robots shut up."

"Who are you?"

"If you don't know I won't tell."

"Well well well if it isn't clank."

"Nefarious what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing."

"Well who the crap is Nefarious."

"Is that you clunk?"

"Yeah sure and you're I have no smart remarks."

"Actually that is a physcotic alter ego of a person with ratchet."

"Wait Ratchet, here?"

"Yeah idiot how dumb are you?"

"Can I dismantle that robot?"

"No Nefarious you can't."

"Can I hit it?"

"No."

"If you touch me I will use your dead short circuiting head for a lamp."  
"That robot creeps me out."


End file.
